


Closing Time

by SanSese



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, ikea au, yes the meatballs are in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: Iker and Sergio go to their local Ikea and things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haxxaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/gifts).



> For Aurore

"The plates are this way." Sergio dragged an already annoyed Iker along the aisles, a big smile plastered on his face like a kid in a toy store on Christmas Eve. Iker followed Sergio with a sigh, not in the slightest convinced in Sergio's orientation skills. 

"Look, we could just ask someo-" Sergio placed a finger on Iker's lips. 

"Shhhhh. I know what I'm doing." Iker contemplated if he should bite off Sergio's index, but just rolled his eyes instead. He mumbled against the other man's fingers. 

"Like you did yesterday when you conceded a penalty?" Sergio withdrew his hand, hurt flashing in his brown eyes. For a second Iker thought he really had gone too far, but Sergio shrugged. 

"I can't always be perfect all the time you know. Besides, we won." Yes, because I stopped the penalty, Iker thought. 

Sergio pointed towards a sign. "See? Kitchen furniture is this way!" Iker saw the sign, the arrow pointing to the left, and frowned when Sergio turned right. He wanted to alert the defender but Sergio was busy trying every bed he found, testing the mattresses out doing belly flops on them. Iker couldn't help but smile, and sat down in an armchair. Some kids wanted to imitate Sergio, but their parents held them by the hand, glaring at the defender. 

After a while, Sergio stopped moving on the last bed in the line. When Iker approached he was surprised to find his boyfriend asleep, almost snoring and drooling on the pillow. "Oh god, why?"

~

"You should try them Iker, it's delicious." Sergio dropped a Swedish meatball in Iker's salad, and shoved another one in his mouth. Iker touched the meatball with his fork, rolling it around in his plate. Having already seen the insides of the meat thanks to Sergio chewing with his mouth open, he had lost his appetite. He faked a smile and waited for Sergio to refill his glass, hiding the meatball under a piece of salad. "Not bad."

Sergio nodded enthusiastically, picking up some fries. "Before we go home we should check out the toilet seats." Iker choked on his celery. "Toilet seats? Why?" Sergio waved with his hands, letting a fry fly across the room. "Why? But, didn't you see the ads for the horse decorated toilet seats?" 

Iker sighed. "Of course."

~

"Tell me again why we are in this closet?" Iker mumbled, his face crushed against the wooden panel of the furniture. Sergio had insisted to hide in the wardrobe so they could jump out to surprise innocent people, well, rather scare to dead the poor clients. Unfortunately, the door slammed shut behind them, and now they couldn't open it, as it seemed to be jammed. Sergio shuffled against Iker's back, his mouth close to the keeper's ear. 

"I don't remember, but isn't this..exciting?" Sergio was using his sensual voice, the one reserved for the bedroom, the one that made Iker crazy.

Iker shivered. "I guess it is." his voice was raspy. A finger trailed along his spine, goosebumps erupting on his skin. Something wet touched his earlobe, then Sergio's breath tickled Iker's neck. 

"I..need.." Iker was panting too. "Yeah? What do you need?" 

Sergio shook his head. "I need to pee, shit!" 

Iker groaned. "Really Sergio? Now is not the time for your jokes!" He couldn't turn his head to see Sergio's expression, but the lack of response made Iker think. 

"Wait. You're not serious." A hand brushed his arm, then he heard the sound of fabric against fabric. "Sergio, don't you dare." 

Iker pushed Sergio aside, banging with his fists on the door. 

"But Iker, what can I do?" The keeper was slamming the door with his shoulder now. "Hold it in! And help me!" Sergio whimpered, but kicked the door with his foot while Iker pushed. 

The wooden panel finally gave out, Iker stumbling forward and crashed on the floor as Sergio pushed him from behind and fell on top of him. "Sergio, you're crushing me." Only when Sergio rolled of the keeper did Iker register the darkness. 

"Holy shit! It's past closing time!" Sergio got his phone out, flashing the screen around to see the aisles. Iker brushed off his knees with all the calmness he could muster. They were locked in. A whole night. 

"Great." 

Sergio was jumping around, all needs to go to the toilet apparently forgotten. "Come on Iker! I heard there were ghosts wandering around!"

Iker sighed. "I'm coming."


End file.
